


Delightful Hair and Delicious Mockery

by Jmej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Coming Out, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Mocking, My First Fanfic, No Smut, One Shot, POV Draco Malfoy, Please Don't Kill Me, Possibly Unrequited Love, Short One Shot, Snogging, Study Date, Study Group, Study Sessions, Unrequited Love, accidentally coming out, and I don't have a beta either, and then it's requited, draco's obsession with harry's hair, playful mockery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jmej/pseuds/Jmej
Summary: Draco is distracted by Potter's hair and it makes him say something he hadn't thought he'd say to Harry in a million years.Short one-shot + epilogue





	Delightful Hair and Delicious Mockery

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, I don't have a beta, so mistakes may have been made--just a forewarning.  
> This is my first fanfic and I really hope you like it and that it makes you smile.  
> If not, then sorry. lol

For the last two hours, Draco could only focus on one thing—how utterly and completely fucked he was.

See, two hours ago, Draco had decided it was time he finally tell someone, anyone, that he was hopelessly in love with Harry Potter. One thing he hadn’t counted on though, was that someone being the Savior himself.

The conversation hadn’t been long. Basically, he was walking to the library from the astronomy tower—where his last class of the day was—when Potter had rudely smacked into him, clearly not watching where he was going.

“It’s not very polite to crash into someone and keep walking, Potter.” He had said lightly, as he turned, Harry keeping his pace.

“Oh, uh, sorry, Malfoy, I guess I was a bit distracted,” Harry’d replied awkwardly, running a hand through his messy black strands. It was a real problem whenever he touched his hair because every time, it would distract Draco—in class, in the hallways, during meals, wherever Draco was or whatever he’d been doing, without fail, Draco had to watch him do this. His brain wouldn’t let him concentrate on the task at hand. This had been especially nightmarish one time in Potions class, when Harry ruffled his hair out of frustration and Draco had accidentally dropped the inkwell he was holding into his cauldron and had turned it into a pile of neon purple, vibrating goo that burned through the bottom. He had to buy a new one.

In a spur of the moment decision, he had decided to talk to Potter, just to see if he could get Harry to do something with him, so the could get on friendlier terms, and once that’s been accomplished, make Harry see him in a different light—a slightly less platonic light. “Potter, could I have a minute of your time, if you’re not too busy, that is?” He tried for a small, pleasant smile.

He assumed he had succeeded because Potter had said “Sure,” without much hesitation, and only a small crinkle between his eyebrows. He also reciprocated the small smile, turning Malfoy’s brain to putty.

Though the corridor was now empty, they stepped off into an alcove to talk. It seemed more private and less out-in-the-open. But when Harry looked at Draco expectantly with his impossibly green eyes, Draco lost his train of thought. Only when Harry had cleared his throat pointedly did Draco stop staring and reclaimed his thought process.  
“Sorry, um, I just wanted to see if you would, um…like to study with me. In the library? Or, uh, in the kitchens? Or, I know this one secret hallway on the third floor we could go to? Or ther—” With some effort, Draco made himself stop rambling, looking away and blushing slightly. Hopefully this wasn’t too noticeable, he thought.

Harry’s eyebrows had shot up at the many suggestions, his eyes widening slightly. He ran a hand through his hair again, making Draco’s eyes shoot straight to Potter’s untidy, yet somehow wonderful, hairstyle. Harry didn’t seem to notice the silver eyes had followed every movement. “Well, I was actually heading back to the Gryffindor common room to meet Ron and Hermione, but how about tomorrow? And I know exactly which secret hallway you’re talking about. Will you be free at this time?”  
Draco’s jaw dropped slightly in shock that Potter had agreed—but only for a moment, and then it was firmly back in place. “Um, yeah sure, that works.”

“Great.” He started to walk off, but suddenly turned around, thought and confusion written all over his face. “Um, Malfoy? How come you’re being friendly to me now? I mean, I’m not complaining, and it’s not that I don’t enjoy it, which I do, but…why? I thought you still hated me a little?” Harry had said carefully, touching his hair again.

This was where Draco had gone wrong—he had started speaking as Potter was messing with his hair and distractedly said “I’ve never hated you, I love you,” In an almost dreamy, far-away voice. Only when Potter’s eyes had widened to the size of dinner plates had Draco realized what he’d just said. He’d just said he LOVED Harry god damn Potter. TO. HIS. FACE. He’d just confessed his love for another man to said man, which meant he also just came out to the tosser. So, with a look of utter horror on his face—jaw to the floor, eyes popping out of his head, feeling nauseous and slightly faint, he slowly turned on his heel, and after half a second, sprinted as fast as he could to the Slytherin common room, leaving Harry behind to gawp at him as he ran. 

Once he had gotten to his room, not bothering to look to see if anyone had been staring at him on the way there, he got straight into bed and under the covers to hide from the cruel world around him. He stayed completely still for a full hour and a half—or so Pansy told him--going over his conversation with Potter, a silent tear rolling onto his pillow.

At about the one hour forty-five minute mark, Pansy barges in, rambling about how Draco must not really be her friend because a real friend wouldn’t abandon her at the library without giving her a heads up that he couldn’t make it. “A least I got some real studying done. But I mean, really, Draco? You had better have a damn good excuse. Wait—why are you hiding under the covers?” she said as she suddenly stopped pacing the room.

Draco sighed and pulled them from over his head, breathing in the cold air of the dungeons. Pansy immediately gave him a sympathetic look, noting the tear marks on his face and his unnaturally messy hair, and made him scoot over, so she could take his head in her lap and run her hands through his hair soothingly. It was times like this when Draco was grateful for her. “Tell me what’s happened darling,” was all she needed to say to get him to spill everything that had happened as another tear rolled down his face.

“Is that all? Really, that’s not that bad.”

“What!? ‘It’s not that bad’? It couldn’t have been worse!”

“Well, that’s just not true—he could have punched you in the face—"

“Pansy—"

“Okay, okay,” she placates. “I promise you, Draco, everything will be okay. It will all blow over tomorrow. Potter won’t even remember.”

~~*~~*~~

The next day at breakfast, Draco was eating his customary egg on toast with pumpkin juice when he decided to risk it and look toward the Gryffindor table. Potter was talking to Finnigan and Thomas and sitting next to Granger and the Weasel, who both looked up at him at the same time. Potter must have told them what had happened because Granger looked at him a little sympathetically, and Weasley shot him a suspicious glare. He quickly looked back down at his plate and occupied himself with his pumpkin juice before Potter could look at him in disgust. As soon as he was done, he quickly walked to Potions, hoping that he could get through this day without any other looks from the Gryffindors.

~~*~~*~~

At the end of the day, surprisingly, he got back to the Slytherin common room without incident. Nobody seemed to know about what had happened—Potter hadn’t told anyone, but why? Why wouldn’t he try to embarrass Draco with the information he had accidentally revealed? The fact that Draco loves him, surely, would be the kind of news to get around the castle immediately.

Tired beyond belief, Draco decided to take a long nap, so he went directly upstairs and collapsed onto his bed, immediately drifting off into a dreamless sleep. It doesn’t last long enough though because Blaise barged in and shook Draco awake. “Ugh, what?!?” he grumbled, sleep evident in his voice.

“Potter is here to see you,” Blaise said, sounding slightly curious. “He says he needs to talk to you outside.”

“Ugh, fine,” Draco said as he irately stomped toward the common room and out the exit. And as soon as he stepped out into the empty corridor, he saw a very angry Harry Potter. Draco tried his best not to shift too much under the intense, green gaze.

“What the hell, Draco?” Harry demanded, meeting Draco’s eyes. 

Too shocked that Harry had called him by his first name to respond, he simply stared back with furrowed eyebrows. 

Harry took this a sign to continue. “What was that?”

Confused, Draco assumed Harry was belatedly reacting to what had been said yesterday, that he just needed time for it to sink in for him to get angry. “It just slipped out.”

Now it was Harry’s turn to be confused. “Wait—what? What are you talking about? Because I was talking about how you invited me to a secret hallway to study together and you didn’t show up!”

“W-What? I thought that you—after what I said—and then you…huh?” the blonde stammered, hopelessly confused and flustered.

“You asked me to join you to study and then you stood me up. Why?”

“Don’t you hate me?” He almost whispered, looking away.

His voice softened. “I’ve never hated you, I love you.”

At that, Draco looked up into those unbearably green eyes—and smiled.

~~*~~*~~  
Epilogue  
~~*~~*~~

It has been three wonderful weeks with Harry, full of snogging and cuddling and top-of-the-head-kisses in the secret hallway on the third floor, which has become their official meeting spot. They are official boyfriends, but they’ve successfully kept it a secret up until now, in the library, with Ron and Hermione, having a group study/snack session. They’ve decided it’s time to tell people, and they have a plan.  
————  
Studying in the library was a usual thing for Hermione—she felt comfortable there, safe. But today, Harry suggested that Malfoy join their study group in an effort to reconcile and unify the houses, and she has to admit, it’s a little weird. Of course, Hermione couldn’t really argue with this, so she’d had to settle for shooting Harry a suspicious regard and hope for the best.

So, there she was, sitting in between Ron and Harry, with Draco on Harry’s right, and so far, it was going well. Until Harry started to fidget and ran a hand through his hair—consequently, making Draco angry enough to whisper-yell at him, because of course, they were still in a library.

“Would you quit messing with your hair, Potter?! It’s a bit distracting.” he suddenly snapped.

“Merlin, Malfoy, what’s the bloody problem?” Ron whispered at him, scowling. Hermione glowered at Draco as well.

Draco ignored him as if Ron hadn’t spoken and continued his rant. “Seriously, Potter, could you be any more infuriating?”

“I don’t know Malfoy, could I be?” Harry hissed.

“Yeah, Potter, I think you could be,” he hissed back.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah!”

“Well, what are you gonna do about it?”

“What am I gonna do about it!? Oh, you chose the wrong day to mess with me, Scarhead!”

“Oh, yeah?! And why’s that, you plonker!?!”

And then Draco grabbed the front of Harry’s robes and began to furiously and heatedly snogged the other’s brains out right in front of Ron and Hermione, with Harry reciprocating enthusiastically—causing Ron to spit out the mouthful of crisps he had just shoved into his mouth all over the desk in front of him, coughing his lungs out; and prompting Hermione’s jaw to drop to the floor in both surprise and (if we’re being honest here) a bit of delight. They had most certainly not seen that coming.

After about thirty seconds of Ron desperately drinking almost an entire pumpkin juice to stop choking and Hermione being unable to take her eyes off of Harry and Draco, they pulled apart.

“That’s why, you tosser!”

“You’re the tosser, ferret-face!"

And then they started to hungrily snog each other again and Ron started to choke on his pumpkin juice. And all Hermione could do was rub Ron’s back and laugh at what tossers the both of them were.  
————  
That was the one time Draco was glad that he could be such a bloody idiot.

~~*~~*~~  
The End  
~~*~~*~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading my (probably shitty) first ever fanfic (well, I tried writing one once before, but I didn't finish it so that doesn't count). 
> 
> Please leave a kudos and a comment if you'd like, they'd really make my day! :)
> 
> P.s. I accidentally added the wrong relationship tag...whoops haha (like I said, no beta). It's fixed now, thanks to those of you who commented.


End file.
